Too Close For Comfort
by Hogwarts Mistresses
Summary: Harry's girlfriend fears Hermione's relationship with Harry and Hermione's boyfriend fears Harry's relationship with Hermione. So they team up to try to push the two friends apart. Will it work or will make Harry and Hermione realize their true feelings
1. Jealousy Becoming Obvious

Chapter 1

By: Hermione Potter

Disclaimer: We do not have any affiliation with any anything to do with Harry Potter!

* * *

Hermione tapped her quill on her piece of parchment. She had no idea what to write for once in her life. This paper was supposed to be easy. It had nothing to do with magic! It was about her life, how hard is that? Professor Mcgonall had assigned as way to 'get back" at the noisy classroom full of students. Hermione sighed in frustration and threw her quill at the empty piece of parchment. Harry looked over at her very concerned.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked setting his quill down on his still wet piece of parchment. _His paper was easy to write!_ She thought angrily _He's the boy who lived_! She glanced over his shoulder quickly to see Ron's paper filled as well. Ron was currently beating a first year boy at a game of Traveling Wizard Chess.

"No! I don't have lives like you and Ron! I'm not world famous and when I go home for the summer my house isn't filled with wonderful magical items!" Hermione exploded. The entire class looked at her and Hermione looked down at her paper. Seamus Finagan, her boyfriend, started moved from seat two rows above hers to go comfort her, but Harry beat Seamus to it.

"Hermione you have a wonderful life and you know I would switch with if we could. You have two loving parents, Hermione. When you go home every summer you're greeted with two warm "Welcome Home" and plenty of hugs and "We missed you." I get a "Oh, you're back again" and orders!" He whispered calmly to her. "Don't take your life for granted, Hermione." He warned and then smiled a small comforting smile her way.

"Thanks, Harry! You always know what to say to make me feel better!" She hugged him tight before letting go of him and writing her essay quickly.

Seamus felt his blood boil at little. _How dare he?_ Seamus thought. _She's my girlfriend I AM the one who is supposed to make her feel better! _Seamus glanced over Katrina, Harry's girlfriend, and noticed the angry look on her face.

Katrina McGuire was a transfer from Beauxbatons. She stood at the height of 6 ft. 2 in. She had strawberry red hair and shocking blue eyes. She was in the same year as Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Hermione. Katrina had also been placed in the Gryiffndor house to in a private (as she was the only one who needed sorting) sorting in Dumbledor's wonderfully decorated office two months before. She had been transferred because her parents moved closer to Hogwarts and they wanted to keep their precious baby near by. Katrina was not open to sharing! She was an only child and her parents Lloyd and Tara McGuire, both were very powerful magical beings, were filthy rich and she was an only child, so she was never taught the need to share. Before Beauxbatons sent her letter to her. She had always had private home tutoring. So needless to say, she did not like nor did she want to share Harry with that stupid, filthy mud blood Hermione Granger!

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


	2. Just Friends

_**Chapter two** - Just Friends_

By: hhrprincess

* * *

The next morning Hermione went to see if Seamus wanted to go for a walk around the lake. The only Problem with that was she couldn't find him. At first she looked in the Gryffindor common room; Then she tried the Library no sign there. She was about to go ask Harry if he had seen him when she saw Seamus sitting in an empty classroom all by himself. She walked in and sat down next to him without him even looking up at her. Putting her arm around him she said

"What's the matter, sweetie?" For the first time his eyes met hers and she noticed a mix of sadness and jealously in them.

"As if you didn't know." He said getting up and crossing over to the front of the room and sitting down with his head in his hands

"What are you talking about? I really don't know." Hermione made her way over to him to stand beside him her voice dripping with tears.

"You know damn well what I am talking about" Seamus was yelling at the top of his voice. Tears now running freely done her face Hermione, paretically yelled,

"Seamus tell me what's wrong so I can try and fix it please." She grabbed his hand and looked pleadingly into his eyes searching for some kind of clue as to what could possibly could have him this upset. Taking a deep breath Seamus looked deeply into her chocolate brown and said much to calmly.

"Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" He moved over to the desk where he had been sitting when she walked in and sat back down, Meanwhile never taking his eyes from Hermione's, who was at this point honestly scared at what had she done to make Seamus this angry and upset with her?

Once he was seated she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for what was to come

"The thing that's really bothering me is the other night remember when you were having trouble with your easy?" Not really understanding why this would make him so upset ,but also not wanting to cause anymore problems, Hermione just nodded and let him continue.

"...Well I should have been the one to come over and comfort you, not Harry! Hermione let everything sink in and part of her could not believe that he was mad over something as trivial as Harry helping figure out homework. Even though the thought of Seamus being mad at something like this made her want to laugh she knew that, that would only make him feel even more angry and she was trying to make him feel better here not worse. She studied his face for a moment and when she realized that this honestly was really bothering she said as seriously as she could

"Seamus there is nothing to worry about between Harry and I, he was just being a friend and trying to help me out, we are just friends" Looking at her as if he was looking to see if he could believe her or not, he let out a sigh of relief and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. When they broke apart he said ,

"Yes I guess your right I'm sorry I ever thought any different." Smiling Hermione stood up and together they walked hand and hand out of the classroom and out to the lake for a walk.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3 – Confrontation

By: Hermione Potter

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

Seamus was walking to his favorite class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, when a bony hand forcefully yanked him into the Room of Requirements. He stumbled when the hand released him causing him to fall on his butt to the floor. Indignant, he got up and brushed himself free of the dirt and dust this version of the room had on its floor. He looked at his kidnapper and smiled in relative when he saw that it was only Katrina. _I had a terrible feeling it would have been Draco!_

She wore a dark green silk dress that was obviously very expensive. Her strawberry red hair was done in an elegant French twist. Some fancy Chinese hair clips decorated her hair beautifully. Her make-up looked like a Hollywood professional make-up artist did it. She wore a light green triangle shape pendant on a sliver chain around her neck. On her feet she wore only the best of Japan's shoes. _It's no wonder all the guys follow her like puppy dogs! _He thought, but he knew that Katrina wasn't as pretty on the inside as she was on the outside.

"Hi Katrina! Is there something I can do for you?" Seamus asked kindly as he jumbled his books. _I'm going to be late!_ Seamus looked at Katrina and noticed something was off with her. She seemed majorly angry!

"Tell your girlfriend to stay away from my boyfriend or else!" Katrina declared angrily as she violently pulled out her wand to prove her point. Her blue eyes sparkled with a vengeful fire and a terrible temper.

"Harry and Hermione are just best friends, Katrina, nothing more nothing less." Seamus defended. Every since his little chat with Hermione, he faked understanding why Harry and Hermione were so close. _They need each other._ Seamus thought jealousy rising slowly. He attempted to get at the door; he was really, really late!

"Is that what _she_ told you?" Katrina asked hatefully. Seamus set his books on the nearby table. He sighed and sat down on the old stool a few feet behind him. _No use in going to class now, anyway. _

"I trust Hermione, okay Katrina? Maybe that's the problem in your relationship with Harry! You don't trust him!" Seamus declared feeling that what he said was dead on.

"I trust Harry! I don't trust that girl you call your girlfriend, okay? She's pulled the wool over your eyes, just as she as Harry! She's made both of you believe she's so innocent and never does any wrong. Why can't you see what she really is?" Katrina demand.

"Are you sure you weren't just describing yourself, Katrina?" Seamus asked sarcastically. "You are freaking out over nothing!"

"Am I?" She replied. "You've seen it, just as much as I have. Don't tell me you didn't witness that scene the other night?" She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. He didn't say another word to her. He pushed her out of the way of the door and walked out. She followed him, still smirking. He reached the portrait hole.

"Pumpkin Seeds!" He declared, his voice hiding none of the anger he was feeling.


	4. Wool

**Chapter 4** – _Who really has the wool pulled over their eyes_

By: hhrprincess

* * *

Oblivious to the confrontation his girlfriend had been through with Seamus that day Harry made his way into the common room at around six that evening to spend the rest of what had been a busy day with Katrina. When he entered the room he spotted her bent over her homework brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She however did not notice he had entered the room until he was sitting next to her with his arms around her shoulders.

"Hi sweetie" Katrina said sweetly leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. She had that special look in her eyes that always made him go weak in the knees every time he saw it.

"Hi honey." Harry replied leaning over to look at the assignment she was working on. Not recognizing it as any assignment he had ever seen before he asked her "What is that your working on?" As if it had just dawned on her what he was talking about she quickly shoved the paper roughly into her book bag and turned to smile at him.

"Oh that? That's nothing just something I'm writing for fun" She was trying her best to hide the fact that she was scared. Anyone who wasn't blinded by her outside beauty would have seen it too. Harry unfortunately was so "In Love" with her that she could say or do anything and he would believe it. This being the case he just shrugged it off as one of the girly things she was always doing. Wanting to keep his mind off that paper Katrina pulled him up off the couch and led him out to the black lake for a walk.

Once outside Katrina could not help but think how close she had come to Harry finding out about her plan, If he had it would have been a disaster. He would never be able to see that all she was trying to do was help. Now all she had to do was let Seamus in on her little plan and things would be all set to go. She knew it was risky but Harry was worth the risk. She knew people might get hurt in the process but he was worth that too. In the end she knew if Harry found out was he wouldn't understand that why she had to do everything in her power too keep that from happening...

**_

* * *

Meanwhile In the Library_**

Seamus was sitting with Hermione while she studied. Even though she had told him that nothing was going on with her and Harry, the talk with Katrina had done nothing to settle his nerves. 'Maybe she was right maybe he did have the wool pulled over his eyes. He really cared deeply for Hermione. The thought of her have feelings for someone else especially a good friend like Harry made his blood boil He had to do something to figure out if she was telling the truth or not the question was what could he do?

* * *

While Katrina and Seamus where trying to come up with a plan to see weather Harry and Hermione had feelings for each other the two sat oblivious. Katrina had said Hermione had the wool pulled over Seamus' eyes, But it was really the two in question who couldn't see past the wool not the other way around. 


	5. Flying

Chapter 5 - Flying

By: HermionePotter

* * *

**_Commons Room_**

Katrina tapped him lightly on the shoulder and Seamus sighed. _I so don't want to deal with her crazy ramblings right now! _He ignored her incest tapping for a few moments until she got annoyed and threw the textbook she was currently reading at the back of his head. He saw black stars dance in front of him.

"Oww!" He hollered. He bent down and picked up her textbook for her despite his better judgment. As he picked up a note fell out with his name on it. He glanced at her for permission tom open the note as he handed her the textbook. She nodded that it was okay and he opened the note. The "note" was detailed plan on how they should go about getting Harry and Hermione to not be friends anymore. He looked up at her. He looked back down at the plan and back up to Katrina again.

"Okay." He said simply. "I'm in." Katrina smiled in an evil way.

"Good. We should commence part one this evening at dinner." She stated and he nodded. They both went back to doing their potions essay.

* * *

**_Meanwhile down at the Quidditch pitch_**

Hermione watched as Harry practice with the rest of Gryiffandor Quidditch team. _He's really spectacular at Quidditch!_ She felt as if she hadn't seen Harry in about two weeks, even though it had only been a couple of days! That's why she was sitting in the stands alone while the rain soaked her to the bone. _How can he even see the snitch in this weather? _She wondered as he zoomed around the two goal posts chasing after some unseen-by-just-the-human-eye speck of gold. He just barely missed the quaffle as it was hurled toward the goal posts. Hermione gasped in fear for him. _He could be killed if that hit him! _Harry reached out and grasped something small. The team captain blew the whistle, congratulating Harry for capturing the snitch, and ending practice. All of the tired, wet, hungry, Gryiffandor team players gladly stepped off their brooms and went into the teams' tent. All except one. Harry did fly down to the ground, but he didn't hop off his broom.

"Hermione! Come on!" She quickly walked down the remaining bleachers smiling. She walked over to him quickly.

"I don't know, Harry." She said slowly. "I'm afraid of heights, that's why I don't fly, remember?" She said, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept persisting.

"I remember, but Hermione you don't know what you're missing out on! Besides which, do honestly believe I'd let anything happen to you?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I **_KNOW_** you won't let anything happen to me." She replied before climbing onto his broom in front of him. She felt slightly dizzy as he kicked them off the ground. _It's just because I'm scared of heights. It has nothing to do with the fact that Harry's arms are around me or that fact that I'm practically sitting on top of him. _She told herself firmly. He held onto her tighter as he steered them higher and higher up. She became light headed again and made the same statement in her head. Finally, Harry decided they'd gone high enough and he leveled off. He looked closely at Hermione face and noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut so tight that it twisted her face.

"Open your eyes, 'Mione. It's so wonderful up here." Harry whispered in her ear in dulcet tones. She had to open her eyes once he whispered that to her. She opened her eyes and was amazed at the amazing sight before her. She could see for miles. The lights of Hogsmeade twinkled in the distance.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Hermione whispered in the same tone Harry had used.

"Not as beautiful as you." Harry proclaimed without thinking. Both Hermione and Harry turned bright red, but neither commented. Harry took off at a fast speed and Hermione gasped as wind rushed at her. He slowed down and then stopped above the black forest.

Hermione stared at the magnificent stars twinkling above them. The stars seemed to be winking at mischievously, just like the weird twinkle in Dumbledor's eyes.

"Harry, thank so much for taking me up here, it's so…" Hermione couldn't think of the right word to describe it. Harry nodded.

"I'm glad you think so." He commented slowly taking them back to the Quidditch Pitch and landing lightly on the ground. He helped Hermione off his Firebolt then got off himself. He grabbed his broom and the two friends walked to the tents to put his broom back.

"So…" She started slowly not really sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. "What did Katrina say when you took her up there?"

"Well, actually, you're the first person beside myself to ever ride on my broom." He said blushing more and more with each word until finally he was bright red. He placed his broom where it belonged and they started toward the castle. Hermione swelled with pride at being the first person Harry ever allowed to ride on his broom.

"Thank you, then, for allowing me to share in such a wonderful and personal thing." Hermione replied when they reached the main doors. Harry just smiled in response and held the door open for her.


	6. A Plan Is Formed

**Chapter 6- A Plan is Formed**

While they were walking back into the castle Harry and Hermione failed to notice that Katrina and Seamus were watching them from the Gryffendor tower. At the site of the two "friends" walking together. Seamus snaped. He had a fire in his eyes that was very unusal for him. Taking a deep breath as if trying to control himself, He turned to Katrina and said

"So what about this plan?" smiling her trademark smile Katrina just grabed his hand and praticaly skipped out of the common room. Having no idea where they were heading, But being so mad he didn'y care Seamus just allowed himself to be pulled along by Katrina. All of a sudden they stoped. The stop was so suden both of the travelers had to put their hand on the closet wall to steady themselfs.

"We're here Katrina said in her usual and somewhat anoying sing-song voice. Looking up to see where he had been drug to Seamus gasped in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes they were standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room!

"What are we doing here?" Seamus asked trying to hide the surprise in his voice. Rolling her eyes as if the answer was staring him right in the face. Before repling she said the password (pureblood) and the door swung open.

"It's all part of the plan"

Once inside Seamus noticed that they were standing in a green verison of their own common room.

As if she had been there many times before, Katrina wasted no time in making herself at home. Seamus was obviously uncomfertable because he remained standing. A few minutes later Draco Malfoy made his way down the steps and sat down next to Katrina.

"Finnagan don't stand there sit down so we can get this plan started, I'm so excited to put a stop to perefect Potter's little love nest."

"Hey watch it Malfoy that's my boyfriend your talking about!" For the first time Katrina accuatlly showed she might have true feelings for Harry.

Finding his voice for the first time since he had arrived Seamus cleared his throat and said "I think I have an idea on just how we can do this."

Turning their attetion to him both Draco and Katrina smiled at Seamus. Taking a deep breath Seamus started telling them his idea.

"Well why don't we make them think we have given up on thinking that they like each other, Then Draco you can right Hermione a note says it's from Harry and tell her that you have something to tell her and Katrina you do the same to Harry and we will see if that brings out their feelings for each other."

Looking as if they were trying to process what had just happened Katrina and Draco smiled and that was when they all knew a plan had been formed.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione remained unaware of the changes that were about to happen to them. But little did Draco Katrina and Seamus know but changes were about to happen in their lives too.


	7. Owls

Chapter 7-

By: HermionePotter

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat together in Defense Against the Dark Art class completely unaware of what was going on two rows above them. Katrina was writing draft after draft of a letter to Harry. She'd cast a spell so that her handwriting on the paper would be Hermione's. She couldn't seem to sound like Hermione. Draco had cast the same spell and was having terrible writing the letter as well. He couldn't get himself to sound like Harry.

"_Just think about the real reason I agreed to help with this. Love. I'm doing this all for her."_ Draco thought to himself and started another draft. Seamus was sitting in between Katrina and Draco. He'd been given the job of keeping an eye on Harry and Hermione.

"_There's defiantly something there."_ Seamus thought as he watched Harry and Hermione talk to each other and Ron beat another first year at Traveling Wizards Chess.

**_Lunchtime on the same day_**

Everyone chatted excitedly over the Hogsmeade trip they were going on after lunch. The only person who wasn't chattering happily was Hermione. She wasn't absence from lunch today. She was in the library researching something. The chattering stopped when the owls flew in to bring the mail.

"_It's so amazing."_ Harry thought as he watched the beautiful swirl of colors that was all the owls flying amongst each other. He was surprised though when he saw Hedwig flying toward him. A letter attached to her leg. He untied the letter from Hedwig's leg, stroked the bird lovingly, and gave Hedwig a piece of his corn muffin. Hedwig hooted happily had flew away to play somewhere probably. He quickly read the long letter and then read it some more before getting up from the Gryiffndor table and leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

Katrina smiled a sneaky smile as Harry hurriedly left the great hall. She noticed her bright red owl flying toward and felt a lump in her throat. _"Please don't let it be. PLEASE!"_ She thought as she pulled the letter from her owl's leg. She did give her owl the same treatment that Harry did. Her owl flew off indignant and mad. With shaky hands she opened the envelope. She read the letter and then read it twice and a third time. She felt her heart plummet and tears slipped from her eyes.

"_It was right. Oh, what am I supposed to do now? I'll lose Harry forever and he'll run start into the arms of that mudblood, Granger." _She glanced at the Slytherin table quickly then back down at the letter. _"There's no way I can convince Harry it's his either because we haven't slept together." _Katrina ran out of the Great Hall forgetting the letter that brought her such terrible news.

* * *

Hermione was working feverishly on project for one of her classes when a Hogwarts owl came flying into the library and dropped a roll of parchment on the desk in front of her before flying out the library as quickly as possible so that she didn't get smack with a broom by the librarian. She stared at it curiously and began to open it when….

* * *

**_Chapter End_**

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! 


	8. When a Slytherin Becomes Despreate

**Chapter 8- When a Slytherin Becomes Despreate**

Sitting in the library going over and over the events of the day Hermione knew that there was more to this letter then what there seemed to be. She was about to get up and leave when in walked none other then Draco Malfoy. Not wanting to get into an arguement with him Hermione tried her best to get up and leace without him noticing.

She however was not quick enough she made it to the doorway and Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Granger sit I need to talk to you" As much as it amazed her to believe it. Hermione swore she heard a hint of despreation in his voice.

"What could you have to talk to me about? In case you have forgotten I hate you, You hate me it's kind of this little deal we have going on."

Giving her the trademark Malfoy smirk Draco replied "Trust me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Deciding she had no other option then to listen to what the little snake had to say Hermione gave in and sat down at the nearest table.

"What is it Malfoy and make it quick I have a lot of homework to do"

Sitting down at the other end of the table Draco took a deep breath and began what he knew to be a long and life-changing story,

_Flashback Draco's POV_

_waking up Draco rubbed his eyes and looked over to the pillow next to him. On it was a small piece of parchment that was folded in half with his name written on the front. Proping himself up on his elbow Draco reached over to open the note he found the following message written on the inside:_

_**Draco,**_

_**Last night was fun maybe we can do it again sometime and don't worry I won't tell anyone that you shagged the-boy-who-lived's girlfriend.**_

_**Katrina**_

_Dropping the note on to the bed in front of him Draco's mouth hung open in shock ,_

_"Was that what happened last night?" For The life of him he couldn't remember. He assumed that was because he himself had drunk an entire case of firewhiskey and after his third one the whole night was a compleate blackout, He knew now that he had to find Katrina and talk this whole thing over. Leaping out of his bed and throwing on his robes Draco quickly made his way out of the Slytherin portrait hole in search of Katrina. He found her sitting at the end of The Gryffindor table alone. Not wanting to be seen socailizing with aGryffindor Draco quickly looked around to make sure there were no slytherin's present. Seeing that the coast was clear He sat down next to her and cleared his throat as if trying to make his presence known. Looking up from the journal in which she was currently writing Katrina just smiled when she saw who it was sitting next to her..._

_End Flashback_

Not knowing exactly how to respond to the shocking story Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind...

"You sick and twisted bastard! You slept with someone when you **_KNEW _**she a boyfriend." Jumping up from the table she said

"I have to go tell Harry he has to find out what a cheating witch that Katrina is!"

Grabbing her arm and once again spinning her around to face him Draco said,

"Wait Granger there's more. Not only did I shag her that night but I've shagged her every week since then. Now I'm in love with her!"

"IN LOVE WITH HER! MALFOY SHE'S HARRY'S GIRLFRIEND!" At this point everyone in the library was staring at them so Draco led Hermione out of the library and into the corridor.

"Would you PLEASE keep your voice down I do have a reputation to protect after all. Besides the whole reason I'm telling you this is because I know you are in love with Potter"

"Malfoy what are you talking about Harry and I are just fr-"

"Save it Granger I know the truth, I also know about the letters"

"How do you know about the letters" questioned Hermione who was now compleatly confused.

_"Because,"_ said Draco sounding exhausted "

Katrina and I are the ones who wrote them. Her and your little boyfriend are trying to see if these feelings you and Potter have are really just friendly and I know a way that we can turn this around on them and you and I can get what we want. You can get Potter and I can get Katrina."

Looking at Draco with distrust in her eyes Hermioneasked,

"Why would you want to help me?" As if trying not to laugh Draco simply said,

"When a Slytherin's despreate we'll do anything to get what we want"


	9. Real Life Situations

Chapter Nine – Real Life Situations

Written By: HermionePotter

* * *

Hermione was dumbfounded about how to turn the plan around on Katrina and Seamus. _"I can't believe that he didn't believe me when I told him the truth. A relationship can't be built without trust and it's obvious that he doesn't trust me. Don't get me started on my thoughts on Katrina. That little whore used Harry. I could curse her into oblivion! Why would anyone do that to Harry? He's so wonderful, sweet, naïve, caring…"_

"Granger, stop thinking about Potter long enough to focus, okay?" Draco whispered. Hermione and Draco were thinking and hiding in the forest because Draco didn't want to be seen with a Gryiffndor, especially a mudblood Gryiffndor, which was perfectly fine with Hermione because she didn't want anyone to see her hanging out with Draco because then Harry and Ron would fire endless questions at her for years and then call her crazy.

"Why am I helping you again?" She asked thumbing through one of her books aimlessly. It was chilly out in the forest and Hermione hadn't thought to bring any coats or cloaks or anything.

"Because if you don't, I'll just have to keep screwing Potter's girlfriend until I can get her to break his heart into so many tiny pieces, it wouldn't ever be put back together. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Draco asked. He had that Malfoy smirk on again.

"_I love playing on her feelings of love for Potter. It's so much fun!"_ He thought happily.

"He's my best friend, Malfoy. That's all. I'm just trying to protect my best friend from getting hurt." She replied.

"Then tell me, Granger." He whispered in her ear, "Would you be doing all this if it was Weasley were talking about?" He asked and that caused Hermione to think.

"_Would I being do this if it was Ron?"_

"What's the plan, Draco?" Hermione asked, as she had not been informed yet.

"Make them think you and Harry are having an affair and cheating on them." Draco answered simply.

"What!" Hermione asked outraged.

"Then Katrina and Seamus will HAVE to break up with you and Harry. Katrina will need comforting and I'll be right there to comfort her and you'll be free of your boyfriend and have Potter all to yourself again."

"I still don't understand why I can't just tell Harry what Katrina has done." Hermione stated. Her plan worked better for her.

"Many reasons, 1) what if Potter refuses to believe you?"

"He'll believe me, he's my best friend."

"Will he? Between you or his girlfriend? Think about it, Granger."

"2) Katrina wouldn't come running to me, because she'll know I was the one who told you what happened. And 3) that won't rid you of Seamus."

"Well, with your plan, I'd still have to tell Harry wouldn't I?" She asked triumphantly, finally having poked at least one hole in Draco's plan.

"Not necessarily. You just have to make sure that Katrina and Seamus catch you two in compromising positions and situations." Draco replied patching the hole in his plan..

"How do I do that?" Hermione asked.

"You know, Granger, for the smartest witch in our year, you sure are dumb when it comes to real life situations."


	10. Comprimsing Positions

**Chapter 10-Comprimising Postions**

By:hhrprincess

Hermione lay her bed contemplating why she had ever agreed to this. Everytime she thought about backing out Harry's face would creep into her mind and that gave her the courage she needed to go through with the plan, Rising from her bed she went to take a shower, That always gave her the opertunity to think. Once she was dressed Hermione made her way down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast.

On Their way down to the Great Hall Harry noticed that Hermione was a little quieter then usual.

"Hermione is something the matter" he asked the concern evident in his voice. Looking up into his captivating green eyes, Hermione finally realized what she had been hiding from all these years. She was compleatly head over heals in love with him. Realizing that she had been staring at him for way to long she quickly said "No I'm just a little tired that's all." Both Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron standing at the doors of the Great Hall looking at them as if they had lost their minds.

"Would you two come on I'm hungry." Rolling their eyes at him Harry and follow him to the table and sit down.

Breakfast started out like any other that was until Harry had spilled pumpkin juice all over the front of him. Hermione immeadtly saw a chance to make this a comprimising postion. So looking to make sure Seamus and Katrina were in eyesight she grabbed a napkin and praying that her hands were not shaking began to help Harry clean up his mess.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said and for the first time Hermione swore she heard his voice shaking and cracking as he spoke.

On The other side of the hall in was Katrina. Seeing what looked to be a very interesting situation she made her way over to where _**her** _boyfriend was sitting Harry didn't notice this but Hermione did. She held her breath as Katrina sat down, pushing her way in between Harry and Hermione.

"Good morning sweetie" Katrina said in a voice that was even more annoying then her usual. Noticing her for the first time Harry smiled and leaned over and kissed her. Hermione noticed that the kiss was not the usual sensual one that he usualy gave Katrina. This morning's was a mere peck on the cheek.

After breakfast things were fine until Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was a class that was shared with the Slytherins. The lesson started out normally that was until Hermione asked to use the restroom. When she returned, she found a note on her desk. Opening it she saw it was from Draco.

_Granger..._

_You need to step it up I want her and if you don't start making things happen then I will._

_Malfoy_

"What the hell ?" Looking up Hermione's mouth dropped when she saw Ron reading the note from behind her


	11. “Don’t leave me!”

Chapter Eleven – "Don't leave me!"

By: HermionePotter

* * *

"Ron…please listen to me, it's not what you think!" She pleaded after class. She had managed to get Ron to keep quiet and cool until after class. Now, she was in the Room of Requirements trying to come up with a logical reason why Draco wrote her that note, but she couldn't think of anything, so she decided to tell him the truth. 

"Okay, Ron, here's the deal…" Hermione sat down and began explaining the plan.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione finished her story and Ron exploded,

"This has to stop. She can't do this to him. Someone has to talk to him. I'll tell the bloke." Hermione sighed. She had expected a reaction close to this.

"Did you not listen when I told you the plan?" She asked Ron exasperated at him in general.

"How can you even think of going along with Malfoy in a plan? You know he's some sort of back scheme involved." Ron asked incredulously, staring at Hermione like she had two heads.

"You don't have to agree with the plan, Ron, you just have to promise not to tell or even hint to Harry about the note, what Katrina has done, or the plan, okay? Please, Ron, I thought this through long and hard. This is the safest way to do this…" Hermione fidgeted nervously. Ron nodded quickly and left. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"_I know that at some point, I'll need his assistance in this, but he needs time to see why this plan is the best solution first."_ She thought and exited the Room of Requirements.

Hermione twisted and turned in her bed that night. She sat up so suddenly that she fell out of bed. She was covered from head to toe in sweat, her sheets were wrapped around her like a boa constrictor, and she was shaking violently. She managed to untangle herself from the sheets, even though her hands were shaking so violently. She got up from the floor and ran downstairs as fast as her shaky legs would carry her. She sobbed a violent sob when she saw Harry on the couch in commons room. She fell to her knees sobbing. Harry looked up when he heard her violent, gut wrenched sob.

"Hermione?" He asked rushing over to the shaking and sobbing girl. "What's wrong? 'Mione, what happened?" He asked as he gently pulled the sobbing girl off the floor. She started to collapse under her own height again so Harry picked her up, one arm under her knees and one under neck, and carried her over to the couch, his Potions essay forgotten. She sobbed again. He positioned her so that she was sitting on his lap, wrapped his arms around and hugged her with all he had.

"Oh, Harry!" She cried, her tears drenching the front of his shirt. "It was so HORRIBLE!" Her tears came back with a more violent rage.

"What was horrible, 'Mione?" He asked unconsciously rocking her slightly. Seeing this frightened and scared tore his heart to pieces.

"_She's usually so strong!" _He thought as he looked down at the girl he was holding.

"My nightmare. He…h-had a a a k-knife, Harry. He m-made me w-w-watch him k-k-kill YOU!"" She shrieked into his chest, still more tears and a new wave starting.

"Who? Hermione. Who made you watch them kill me?" He asked. He wiped his thumb across her right cheek, knocking the tears off her beautiful face.

"Voldemort, Harry. Voldemort made me watch. It was so…there was nothing I could do, Harry, nothing! Oh god…." She sobbed again and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't help, but notice how wonderful and safe it felt in Harry's arms and lap. She always felt on edge with Seamus.

"Hey, hey." Harry said while reaching down and pulling her chin up so that she would look at him. "It was just a dream." He said, absentmindedly tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"_Wow, she is so beautiful!" _He thought.

"I know, Harry but it was so real. I thought I had actually lost you…"

"I am right here, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere. You'll never lose me. You are not that lucky." He declared. The last statement caused her to crack a small smile. She yawned, the fact that it was three o'clock in the morning catching up with her. Harry looked down at her to see that she was already half way asleep. Not having the heart to disturb her when she was so close to sleep, he picked her up and started to carry her up to the girls' dormitory. When he almost reached the girls' staircase she stirred a little.

"Don't Harry. Don't leave me. Not after that dream. Please!" She pleaded opening her eyes to look at him. Making a quick decision Harry carry Hermione up the boys' staircase and into the boys' dormitory. Katrina crept quietly backing into the girls' dormitory as soon as the two cleared her line of sight from her viewpoint.

"_I have to do something about her clothes. They are soaked by her sweat and tears."_ Harry laid Hermione down onto his bed. Thinking quickly, Harry picked up his wand and magically changed Hermione clothes, so that she was no longer wearing her tan nightdress instead she was wearing a pair of his clean boxers and a t-shirt. Luckily for Harry, Hermione was still clinging to consciousness when he did this so that she knew that he hadn't undressed her by hand, in the morning. Harry took off his own t-shirt (and glasses) and climbed into his bed next to her. He pulled the curtains on his bed closed, pulled the covers on his bed up, and held her as close to him as he possibly could (unconsciously, of course).

Seamus laid there and stared at the closed curtains for two hours before falling back asleep.


	12. Say You Love

**Chapter 12-Say You Love…**

By:hhrprincess

Hermione awoke, the events of the previous night a blur in her mind. That was until she looked around and realized that she was in the boys' dormitory! How she had gotten here was a complete mystery until she looked down and realized that she was in Harry's bed wearing his clothes.

All at once everything about the night before came flooding back, the nightmare her screaming, Harry dying and the only good part of the night Harry saving her from the nightmare and comforting her until she fell asleep. The thought of this put a smile on her face that was until she got up and opened the curtains around Harry's bed. Standing there staring at her with a look of utter disgust on his face was Seamus.

Before she could say anything to defend herself she felt his hand slap her face with such force it knocked her backward making her fall on to the bed. Saying nothing Seamus turned and left the room slamming the door behind him. Lying motionless on the bed Hermione clung to the sheets a stream of tears cascading down her face. Calming herself down, Hermione rose off the bed just in time to see Harry enter the room.

Harry only saw her for a second and immediately knew something was wrong. He gently took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hermione what is it? Why have you been crying?" Not wanting Harry to know the truth about what happened, Hermione quickly tried to think of a lie.

"It's stupid really. I was just upset because I remembered that I had an assignment due today and it's not finished." Not daring to look him in the eye, Hermione got up off the bed and made her way over to the other side of the room.

"Come on Hermione, you should know not to try to lie to me. I've known you to long. Now tell me, what's really wrong?"

"No! No. I can't! You wouldn't understand." Sitting down in the chair by Harry's bed Hermione looked up at him and for the first time he noticed the true fear that resided in Hermione's eyes.

Taking a deep breath Hermione began to explain what really happened.

Once she had finished her story, Harry felt like all the blood had rushed to his head. Hermione noticed that his fists were clenched and his breathing had picked up. All of a sudden before she could stop him, Harry ran out the door without a word. Knowing that something bad was going to happen if she didn't stop it, Hermione bounded out of the chair and raced out the door to follow him.

Once Harry made it outside he found him, sitting by the lake as if he had done nothing. Not caring who saw, not caring what trouble he got into, he ran up to the little wanker and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What the hell do you think you are? How dare you slap Hermione!" Seamus' eyes went wide in surprise.

"How dare I?" You're the one that's sleeping with **MY **girlfriend right in the next bed, as if I wasn't going to find out!"

"Sleeping with her! I have never ever done that! She had a nightmare and she asked me not to let her be alone! She is my best friend! What was I supposed to do? Leave her there alone and scared? At least _I _care about her enough not to slap her across the face and leave her crying alone."

"Would you just say it Potter? Say it! You're in love with Hermione! That's what this is all about? You love her and you want to be with her…"

**_Meanwhile back inside the school_**...

Hermione was running so fast she didn't even seeing a slightly fatter Katrina coming towards her.

"Where is the fire, Granger?" Katrina asked in her usual annoying voice.

"Get out of my way, Katrina. I have to go find Harry!" Smiling her evil smile Katrina wasted no time in replying "Why? So you can give him back his clothes."

Looking down Hermione realized she was still in Harry's pajamas from the night before. The next words that came out of Katrina's mouth caught Hermione by surprise.

"Would you just say it Granger? Say it! You're in love with Harry! That's what this is all about! You love him and you want to be with him..."


	13. Truth Comes Out

Chapter 13 – Truth Comes Out

By: HermionePotter

* * *

Hermione pushed past Katrina and headed out the giant oak doors. Normally, she would be embarrassed by her state of dress, but that didn't matter now because she knew that Harry was VERY protective of her and his anger reached all time highs when someone hurt her. One time she had gotten in a fight with her parents over the fact that they didn't want her talking to Harry anymore. His letter was so full anger that she feared him for a moment. She knew that Harry was full of extreme anger because someone dared to touch her. She was the only one who could stop Harry from killing Seamus or at the very least putting the boy in a coma.

She saw a rather large crowd gathered near the edge of the lake and she began to run toward the crowd. Finally she broke through the throng of eager-for-a-fight Hogwarts students. Katrina followed Hermione, but she had resorted to throwing students out of the way. Once both girls had broken through, the crowd expanded to make room for the new comers. Hermione started toward Harry and Seamus. Katrina grasped her forearm tightly and spun her around so fast that Hermione became light-headed.

"No you don't! Not until you admit your secret." Katrina demanded her grip tightening on Hermione's forearm. Hermione gasped in pain at Katrina's grip. She knew that her arm would have finger-shaped bruises. Harry turned around immediately at her gasp.

"I know a secret, Katrina, but it isn't my secret." Hermione said trying to hint to the girl what she was talking about. Katrina's face lost most of its color.

Out of corner Hermione saw Draco move to the very edge of the crowd. The rest of the crowd was begging Hermione to tell the secret she knew. Hermione looked Katrina; she was looking at the girl waiting for her to send her a sign not to reveal it here.

"Yes, Hermione, what is this supposed secret you know?" Katrina having taken false confidence that Hermione didn't know anything. Hermione was taken back. She didn't want to bust Katrina in front of the ENTIRE school. But she didn't have any other choice at this point.

"I know that you, Katrina McGuire, have been sleeping with Draco Malfoy." Hermione stopped there. She knew more, she knew about Katrina's pregnancy. The day Katrina had run out of the Great Hall and left the letter on the table another Gryiffndor grabbed it from the table and gave it to Hermione later to give to Katrina. Hermione had tried to respect Katrina's privacy but something inside her wouldn't let her. Hermione risked at glance at Harry. His face was completely stolid and his eyes empty.

She had to finish. Had to tell the whole truth. It couldn't stay secret for long anyway.

"I also know that you Katrina McGuire are pregnant." Whispers of who was the father filled the air. The thought that Harry might be the father, caused tears to come to her eyes. The thought hadn't ever entered her mind. She pushed the tears back, but the extreme pain still ached in her heart.

Draco stepped into the circle and looked at Katrina with wide, surprised, eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered; his voice seemed caught in his throat. The feeling he was feeling was brand new.

"Yes." Katrina said to Draco simply before turning around to face Hermione again.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Does what hurt?" Hermione asked.

"The feeling of pain that you are feeling in your heart now. The feeling of fear that Harry's the father.' Katrina explained, a smug look on her face. Hermione felt the sudden urge to slap Katrina in the face and wipe that smug grin of her face permanently. Even though she was right.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I think you've lost your mind."

"Don't play dumb, Hermione. You ARE the smartest witch of our class."

Professor Snape pushed into the main circle. With a wave of his wand everyone outside of the circle froze.

"What's going on here?" Snape demanded his voice raising over the dull talkings of the five inside of the circle.

"Harry won't admit that he loves Hermione." Seamus spoke up for the first time since Hermione and Katrina had entered the circle.

"Hermione won't admit she loves Harry, either." Katrina whined. Professor Snape pulled out a bottle and Hermione backed into Harry in fear. The bottle held Veritaserum.

"You-you can't use-use-use that o-o-on us." Hermione said stumbling on her words in fear.

"I can't? Are you sure, Ms. Granger?"

"It's against the rules to use Veritaserum on a students." Harry informed

"Potter, you honestly think I care about breaking the rules?" Snape snapped and took a step forward. Hermione stepped further back so that she was back up against Harry's chest in fear. All of the sudden Snape waved his wand and Hermione and Harry froze like everyone else, leaving only Draco, Katrina, and Seamus unfrozen. Snape pulled the cork out of the vial and poured a little into Hermione's mouth and into Harry's mouth. With of wave of his wand he forced them to sallow it. Another wave of his wand and Harry and Hermione were unfrozen. Snape stepped back and patted Katrina on the shoulder. She smiled at her favorite teacher and stepped up in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, do I have your heart?" She asked. Harry bit his tongue so hard that it bled. The coppery taste filled his mouth. He couldn't stop the simple word from coming. It would provoke another question, that he didn't the answer reveled just yet.

"No." Came his answer through clenched teeth.

"What?" She nearly exploded! This wasn't the plan was supposed to go. Harry was supposed to say yes and break Hermione's heart. Hermione was then supposed to fall in Seamus' open arms. She turned to Professor Snape.

"What happened? I thought you said that you would alter the potion so that it would force him to say what I wanted."

"I did alter the potion."

"You must have made it wrong!" She declared. Professor Snape was red faced. No one had ever accused him of making a potion wrong since…James Potter.

"I have never made a potion wrong, Ms. McGuire. It must have been tempered with."

Seamus stepped toward Hermione, ignoring everything and everyone else. She stepped back further into Harry. She was afraid of him now. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist in a protective manner.

"Hermione," said Seamus gently. "Are you in love with me?" Hermione shook her head no in response. "Are you in love with Harry?" Seamus asked surprisingly gentle again. Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't stop the truth from coming out. The Veritaserum wouldn't let her stop it.

"Yes." She said simply. She turned, broke Harry's grip, and ran from the crowd. She ran and kept running. She didn't care where she was going or how far she was running she just had to get away. She had to get away from the truth that she had just revealed in front of almost the entire school.

He knew now, they all knew. Finally, her legs failed her and she fell to the ground emotionally tired and exhausted. She felt rain pour down upon her and she cried. _"His face looked so horrified by it!"_ She thought as her tears fell to the ground and mixed with the rain. Strong arms wrapped her shoulders and held her.

"'Mione, is it true?" She looked up from the ground. Harry was looking down at her, the rain soaked his t-shirt, but he was just sitting there looking at her.

"Of course it is, you idiot. I just didn't want to tell you like that." Hermione said staring at his face for his reaction. But his face was stolid at the news. Tears began to pour again as the rain started to pour harder. He leaned down slowly and kissed her slowly and deeply. Shock filled her first and then she responded to his kiss.

"I love you too, 'Mione." Harry told her after their kiss ended. He gently helped her to her feet, clasped her hand in his and started toward the castle again.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Two Months later, Katrina had a baby girl that she and Draco named Ryanne Angela Malfoy. Five weeks after Ryanne was born, Draco and Katrina were married. They bought their own place near Katrina's hometown. Draco turned into a really nice person and Katrina became bitcher, but it didn't matter when love came into it. They had four children, one girl and three boys all together, Ryanne, Matthew, Aslan, and Altair.

Seamus disappeared after their graduation and no one ever saw him again. Some say that he joined the ranks of the Dark Lord, but most think that he just moved FAR away in order to forget Hogwarts and all the goings on that happened. But, of course no one is really sure…no one except Dumbledore, that is.

Hermione graduated at the top of the their class and Harry was second in their class. They both got jobs working for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was made the new Minster a year after graduating from Hogwarts. Two years after graduation, Harry proposed to Hermione in the middle of the Great Hall during one of their frequent class reunions. Three years later Hermione and Harry were wed with Professor Dumbledore as the officiator. They had two daughters named Destiny and Hope. Destiny was their first born and Hope their second born.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
